Kocica
'''Kocica '''jest to opowieść o przybranej siostrze Grimmjow'a, która po śmierci trafia do Soul Society. Trafia do Akademii i po dwóch latach zostaje oficerem trzeciego oddziału. Akcja toczy się przed i podczas ataku Quincy. "Nie chciałam byś mnie poznał więc się nie witałam. Nie chciałam być sama więc zawsze byłam blisko. Nie żegnam się z tobą to wiem że jeszcze cię spotkam" Prolog Mała, czarna kotka otworzyła czy . "Gdzie ja jestem" pomyślała. Wokół nie było nikogo i nic. Wokół otaczał ją krajobraz pustynny. Nie był żadnego życia , żadnej duszy a drzewa były kompletnie wysuszone. Wiatr wiał dość mocno. Postanowiła więc wstać i pójść ... ale gdzie? Gdy wstawała poczuła okropny ból w całym ciele. Jej małe czarne łapki były całe pocięte. Próbowała sobie przypomnieć dlaczego , ale na marne. Nic nie pamiętała. Mimo bólu ruszyła przed siebie. Przez długi czas nie zatrzymywała się. Po prostu szła przed siebie. „Dam rade” powtarzała sobie bez przerwy. Była zmęczona a jej małe kocie łapy były jak z waty. Upadła. Nie dała rady dalej iść. Po prostu opadła z sił. Leżała półprzytomna na piasku. Jej oczy same się zamykały. Z czasem po prostu zasnęła. Śnił jej się sen. Dość niezrozumiały sen. Widziała potwora. Czarny w białej dziwacznej masce . Zjadał innego podobnego . Potem następnego i następnego. Takich obrazów było wiele. Nagle jednak zobaczyła jak ten potwór zmienia się. Widziała ból. Czuła ból. Po chwili zobaczyła małego czarnego kota, leżącego na pustyni. „Jestem potworem” pomyślała. Otworzyła oczy. Ku swojemu zdziwieniu zobaczyła przed sobą dużego wężopodobnego stwora w kamiennej masce. Różniła się ona od tej którą miała na sobie w przeszłości kotka. Przestraszona odsunęła się w tył. - Mmm… - usłyszała męski głos zza maski – wyglądasz naprawdę słodko.-uniósł ogon- aż szkoda cię zabijać. Wąż próbował ja uderzyć, ale kot zrobił unik. Uskoczyła do góry. Była zdziwiona tym , że jest aż tak zwinna. Była jakieś trzy metry nad wężem który sam miał ze cztery. Kotka postanowiła się bronić. Przeniosła swój ciężar na przednie łapy i zaatakowała olbrzymiego wroga. Podrapała go w okolicach oczy, ale waż jeszcze widział. Znowu machną wielkim, oślizgłym ogonem, ale kocica znowu zrobiła unik. Wpadła na pomysł by go przewrócić. „ale jak takie małe zwierzę może przewrócić tak wielkiego potwora” pomyślała. Wąż coraz bardziej chciał ją zabić. Krzyknął najgłośniej jak tylko mógł: - Zaczynasz mnie wkurzać, cholerny kocurze- i machnął znowu ogonem Nagle mała kotka wpadła na pewien pomysł. „skoro jest wielki to może i ciężki” pomyślała. „ a ja jestem szybka i zwinna”. Podbiegła do niego niewiarygodnie szybko. Zamiast go atakować postanowiła zrobić coś innego. Zaczęła biegać wokół niego. Wąż nie wiedział co robić, gdzie atakować. Rzucał ogonem to tu, to tam. A gdy myślał , że w końcu ją trafił ta uskoczyła do góry i zaatakowała do. Ale nie podrapała. Z jej oczu wyłonił się zielony promień. Cero. Wąż leżał pokonany. Po jednym ataku. „Czym ona jest?” pomyślał. Jednak nie interesowało go to aż tak bardzo. W końcu za chwila miał umrzeć. Kotka podeszła do niego. Nagle poczuła ogromną chęć wbicia w niego swoich małych kiełków i rozszarpania go na strzępy. Czuła niewiarygodna radość. Lecz nie wiedziała skąd. Po prostu cieszyło ją zabijanie. - Ładnie go załatwiłaś, mała –usłyszała głos zza siebie. Był to biała pantera o niewiarygodnie błękitnych oczach. Zamiast futra miał pancerz. Był od niej dra wazy większy. „Ale co to za wyzwanie dla kogoś kto dopiero powalił jeszcze większego przeciwnika” pomyślała. Była gotowa do ataku -Zostaw – zaskoczył ją - nie chce walczyć Kot podszedł do niej. Dzieliło ich ledwie kilka centymetrów. uśmiechnął się. Z pomocą swojej , podniósł jej łapę. Dość delikatnie z powodu skaleczeń. - Masz tak na wszystkich? - zapytał. Dalej się uśmiechał - Ta... - odpowiedziała niepewnie. Nie była pewna co ją może czekać. Pantera wyglądała dość niebezpiecznie. zabrała szybko łapę- Kim jesteś? - A ty ? - Pytałam pierwsza - Ale panie przodem - Czego ty ode mnie chcesz? – była już naprawdę wkurzona Uśmiechnął się szyderczo. Odsunął się od niej. Odszedł o parę kroków do tylu i uskoczył. Zniknął. Kocica rozejrzał a się dokoła, ale nigdzie go nie widziała - Nachalny dziwak – mruknęła pod nosem Już chciała iść dalej. Chociaż dalej nie wiedziała gdzie. Podniosła się i wytrzepała z piachu. Wtedy poczuła, że coś się zbliża od tylu. Odwróciła się i zobaczyła, ze coś leci w jej stronę. Odskoczyła do tyłu i przed jej nogami wylądowała głowa. Skrzywiła się z obrzydzenia. Wtedy ku jej zdziwieniu stanęła znowu przed nią bezimienna pantera. Była w szoku. Zajęło mu to zaledwie kilka chwil, gdy ona walczyła z przeciwnikiem przez kilka minut. - Kim jesteś?- zapytała na wszelki wypadek się odsuwając , by w razie potrzeb zaatakować bądź uciec w ostateczności. Ale.. - Nie bój się mnie. Gdybym chciał to już bym cię zabił – znowu jego słowa ją zaskoczyły – Jestem Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez . Duży czy mały Adjuchas to dla mnie nie problem. – Przez chwile nic nie mówił. Patrzył w jej wielkie zielone puste oczy . znowu uśmiechnął się w ten wredny sposób który tak denerwował kotkę. – Nie wiem czy zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego ja silna jesteś – kontynuował – jesteś szybka, zwinna ,lekka i masz niezwykle umięśnione łapki. Kim byłaś przed śmiercią? Kotka milczała. Nie wiedziała co odpowiedzieć. I zastanawiała się nad jednym : - Przed śmiercią? - Ta… zanim tu trafiłaś. - Ja… - pomyślała przez chwile. Nic nie pamiętała – Nie wiem. Nic nie pamiętam. „No proszę” pomyślał Grimmjow. - Jak ci na imię ? – Zapytał Znowu cisza. „Jak ja się nazywam?” ; „Kim jestem?” ; „ Skąd jestem ?” - Nie pamiętam. Grimmjow był zaskoczony. - Cóż – rzekł przyglądając jej się z uwagą – skoro mamy razem walczyć o przetrwanie to muszę jakoś się do ciebie zwracać. - Chcesz mi wybrać imię? – była naprawdę zdziwiona - Jeśli mogę. Kocica pokiwała głową, ze się zgadza. Przez dłuższą chwila trwała cisza. Jak tu wybrać imię dla ledwo poznanej dziewczyny. Wybór prezentu to przy tym nic. Kilka razy na nią spojrzał. W końcu wiedział . nakreślił pazurem na piasku znak : 千 -Wiesz co on oznacza? – zapytał . Mały czarny kot przyjrzał się uważnie. - Sen. Tysiąc . – Oczy białej pantery nagle patrzyły ze zdziwieniem na nią. Nie miała japońskich rys twarzy. Skąd więc zna japoński? Nie pamięta nic, walczy jak doświadczony Vasto Lorde chodź to dopiero Adjuchas i ma niesamowicie wysokie reiatsu. Przez cały czas dla pantery jedno chodziło po głowie. „Kim ona jest?” . - Od dziś – zwrócił się do niej – jesteś SenShi (千死) Jaegerjaquez – moja siostra. Ja potrzebuje ciebie. Ty potrzebujesz mnie. razem zdobędziemy wszystko. - Czyli co? – zapytała jeszcze w szoku po informacji o siostrze. - Zostaniemy Vasto Lorde. Zdobędziemy siłę, potęgę i władzę. Nie chciała tego. Kotka nie potrzebowała ani siły ani potęgi ani władzy. Ale potrzebowała kogoś kto by był przy niej. Już wolała jego propozycje od samotności. - Mów mi Sen *** Hōgyoku połączyło się z reiatsu Sōsuke Aizen’a – byłego kapitana Gotei 13. W mgnieniu oka skorupa otaczająca Vasto Lorde pękła . Pojawiła się szczupła młoda dziewczyna o dużych, zielonych oczach, o długich do pasa, gęstych, niebieskich włosach z czarną grzywką i bladej karnacji i długich ostrych paznokciach. Stojący o kilka kroków od Aizena Grimmjow rzucił jej ubranie. I rzekł szyderczo - niezły fryz, siostrzyczko. - Ha, ba... Jej strój zawierał krótką spódnice i dziwaczną bluzkę która zakrywała tylko dekolt i miała długie rękawy. Nawet za długie. wbiła sobie srebrny kolczyk w pępek a na szyi była złota obroża. Na prawym obojczyku widniał jej numer -Witaj w armii – zwrócił się do niej Aizen – Numerze 12. Rozdział I - KIRA – w całym skrzydle było słychać donośny głos dziewczyny – Kira! – zajrzała do biura kapitana – Are, gdzie go wywiało? Senshi weszła do pustego pokoju. Dochodziło południe a ani kapitana Ōtoribashi ani wicekapitana Kiry nigdzie nie było. Ósma Oficer wkurzona wyszła i poszła w stronę koszarów oddziału 5 z nadzieją, że jej przyjaciel – Hisagi Zakuro w przeciwieństwie do jej dowódców znajdzie dla niej czas. Zakuro był bratem wicekapitana 9 oddziału - Hisagi Shuhhei’a, 3 oficerem 5 oddziału i najlepszym przyjacielem Senshi. Dziewczyna nie miała dobrej reputacji. Była pyskatą, wredną, arogancką dziewczyną o nazwisku Jaegerjaquez. Co z tego, ze nie była już w armii Aizena. Ciągle była Jaegerjaquez. - ZA-KU-RO… - Krzyczała stojąc przed bramą oddziału – Kto jak kto, ale ty to na pewno mnie nie olejesz! WYŁAŹ! Dziewczyna nie musiała długo czekać. Brama się otworzyła i stanął w niej chudy, młody chłopiec o czarnych włosach, niewiele od niej wyższy. - Znowu kapitan mnie przez ciebie opieprzy – przywitał się – Musisz się tak wydzierać? - Ciebie też miło widzieć, Zaki – Uśmiechnęła się szeroko - A kapitan Hirako mnie lubi więc nie wkurzył by się za pięć minut ze mną zamiast przy papierach lub w terenie. To prawda. Hirako Shinji bardzo lubił Senshi. Często ich odwiedzała i spędzała z nimi dużo czasu. A także była kiedyś Hollowem więc wiedziała jak to jest być „dziwadłem” . - Idziesz ze mną na spacer? – zapytała go jednocześnie poprawiając jego nieułożone, czarne włosy. – Kapitan gdzieś zniknął . Kira też… i… nie mam co robić. - Mogłabyś w końcu wsiąść się do roboty - pysknął. Nienawidził gdy mieszała się w jego włosach – Właśnie, czemu nie jesteś na obchodzie? - Wygrałam w karty z Youriką. – mówiła dość dumnie – Chodzi za mnie na patrole do północnego Rukongai . - I teraz ci się nudzi… - „Jak zwykle „pomyślał” Mruknęła coś pod nosem i poklepała go po głowie, po czym przekroczyła bramę i weszła na teren piątego oddziału. Zakuro jeszcze raz poprawił włosy i poszedł za przyjaciółką. Sen pobiegła w stronę małego pokoju na piętrze. Otworzyła drzwi i „rozwaliła się „ na kanapie przy ścianie . Do pokoju wbiegł zdyszany Zakuro. - Ty… - próbował coś powiedzieć. Nie miał za dobrej kondycji. Nadawał się głownie do roboty przy biurku - Kapitan się.. - Nie wścieknie się - powiedziała bawiąc się włosami – A ty czasem się wyluzuj, Zakuro. Jesteś za sztywny – wstała i podeszłą do biurka kapitana stojącego prostopadle do drzwi . rzuciła okiem na papiery – E… nudy. „Zabije” pomyślał Zakuro. To on ma roboty w cholerę, a ona przychodzi i mu przeszkadza. Dziewczyna zaczęła sortować papiery. Coś o zniknięciach, parę słów o demonach, raporty ze świata ludzi i … - Załamanie energii w Hueco Mundo? - zdziwiła się – O co tu chodzi? - Nie wiem – skłamał – Kapitan położył mi to przez przypadek na biurku. Wiedziała, że kłamie. Za dobrze go znała. Chłopak schował kartkę pod inne papiery. Nie chciał by dziewczyna się martwiła problemami w „domu”. Senshi w przeciwieństwie do większości nie musiała się uczyć w akademii. Wszechkapitan przyjął ją do Gotei 13 gdyż była wyjątkiem wśród wyjątków. Umarla i zamiast się „rozproszyć” trafiła do Soul Society, pamiętając kim była i co zrobiła. Mimo iż była Shinigami, jej serce na zawsze zostało w Hueco Mundo razem z jej bratem. - Zaki, dlaczego mnie okłamujesz? Chłopak szukał dobrego kłamstwa. Unikał jej spojrzenia. Dziewczyna patrzyła na niego jakby zaraz miała go udusić. - To naprawdę nic takiego. Takie tam … 12 oddział coś tam wyliczył, i… - A mówiłeś, ze nic o tym nie wiesz. – teraz to już nie miał jak kłamać. - W Hueco Mundo są dość częste spadki reitasu. – Do pokoju nagle wszedł kapitan 5 oddziału. Zakuro się ukłonił z szacunku. Sen za bardziej się interesowała Hueco Mundo - Hirako Shinji - 12 oddział wysłał kilka dni temu swoich ludzi. Oni znie wrócili, ale zanim to, przekazali Gotei 13 informacje o licznych, nagłych spadkach reitasu. – poklepał Zakuro po ramieniu i wziął od niego papiery- Zaniepokojona? „Okej” mówiła w myślach „ Durny kanapowiec był Espadą więc nie tak łatwo się go pozbyć. Jemu nic się nie mogło stać. … to czemu się martwię?” - Nie – skłamała – Zaki idziesz może ze mną do baru na sake? Chłopak popatrzył na nią za zdziwieniem. Widział, ze się martwi o brata. Byłego brata. Niby brata. Właściwie kim on dla niej był? Hirako ciężko westchnął i walnął chłopaka w plecy. Chrząknął i popatrzył się na swojego kapitana który parzył na niego jak na idiotę. Zaki odwrócił i uśmiechnął się do swojej przyjaciółki. - Jasne – Podszedł do niej i wypchnął z pokoju. Rozdział II - Psep..- odbiło się dla Sen. Próbowała zamówić jeszcze więcej sake, chodź ledwo mówiła – Pszeplasam, można jeszcze…! - Nie trzeba – przerwał jej zabierając butelkę którą przytulała. Była naprawdę pijana – tobie już wystarczy kotku. Kotku? To tylko pogarszało sprawę. Dziewczyna nie mogła przestać myśleć o bracie. Mimo to próbowała zalać się w trupa. Gdyby straciła trzeźwość umysłu myślała by o zboczonych zabawach, większej ilości alkoholu i modliła by się by nie puścić pawia. Ale łeb miała za mocny. Mimo, że język jej się plątał dalej była w miarę trzeźwa. - Hej, Zaki … - położyła głowę na niskim stoliku – Mam powód by się martwić? Zakuro spojrzał na nią ze zmartwieniem. Nagle głośna i nieprzewidywalna egoistka ucichła zmieniając się w pijaną i nawet słodką dziewczynę z uczuciami. Pierwszy raz widział aby martwiła się o cos innego niż jej włosy . - Sen… - nie wiedział co by tu powiedzieć - To w końcu jeden z naj…- cofnęło jej się - najsilniejszych … - milczała. Nie wiedziała o czym myśleć. Nie wiedziała czy wierzyć w siłę Grimmjow’a. - Ten – próbował ją pocieszyć . i sprawić by przestała szukać na stole butelki z sake – twój brat … Grimmjow ? Jeśli wytrenował ciebie na takiego wojownika, to może nie jest taki słaby, co? - No co ty – chłopak zdziwił się, że nagle ożyła… chodź niewiele brakowało by W KOŃCU padła trupem – Mój brat to może i wrzód na dupie, ale jest naprawdę si…O kurwa. Jesz… cze czkawki dostałam - Skoro jest śliny to czym się martwisz? Dziewczyna w końcu znalazła butelkę z trunkiem w ręce przyjaciela. Wyrwała mu i wzięła kilka łyków po czym znowu wydusiła z siebie: - BO TO IDIOTA ! – wydarła się na całe gardło – myśli albo genitaliami albo wszystko robi instynktownie. Dlatego dostał po dupie już nie raz… ode mnie – na jej twarzy pojawił się wielki uśmiech. Od dawna się tak szeroko nie uśmiechała. – Pamiętam gdy … O kurwa – I wybiegła z pokoju kierując się ku najbliższej łazience. Chłopak zaczął rozmyślać nad przyjaciółką. Ona nigdy aż tyle nie pije. Nigdy nie myśli o nikim innym niż ona sama. Nie liczą się dla niej wspomnienia. I nigdy tak szeroko się nie uśmiecha. Kim ten jej „brat” właściwie dla niej był? - Wracam chyba do domu – powiedziała Sen chwiejąc się – Za dużo wypiłam jednak - Czuć – był subtelny jak cholera – odprowadzić cię? - ni… - zaczęło jej się kręcić w głowie – a może jednak. - A gdzie ty tak w ogóle mieszkasz? - Porucznik Kira pozwolił mi u siebie zamieszkać gdy tu trafiłam rok temu. Nikt nikomu nie wadzi więc już tak zostało. – Zakuro się mocno zdziwił. Porucznik od tak przyjął pod swój dach smarka ze specjalnymi przywilejami? – Co? - Nic. Dziwna jesteś. Gdy szli dziewczyna ciągle się potykała i upadała. Zakuro ciągle ja podtrzymywał, ale dziewczyna była wystarczająco zalana by stracić władze w nogach. Po długim spacerze ku ich oczom ukazał się dość duży dom Kiry. Nie był aż tak duży, ale w porównaniu z jego pokojem w koszarach oddziału to pałac. -Ty… ty tu mieszkasz?! - Niby tak – zakręciło jej się mocno w głowie. Gdyby Zakuro jej nie złapał już by leżała. – chcesz wejść? - Nie. Mam dużo roboty. Ale ty idź odpocząć. Skoro i tak oddałaś patrol Yurice. - Odprowadź mnie chociaż do pokoju. Jeden krok i leże. - Chodz - Uśmiechnął się i przesunął nogą drzwi. po długim szukaniu i ciągnięciu już śpiącej Sen , chłopak znalazł w końcu pokoj przyjaciółki. Spodziewł się czegoś innego. Był to dość mały pokój. CDN. Kategoria:Opowieści Kategoria:Porzucone